love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Puwa Puwa-O!
is a bonus CD by Printemps. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. The bonus CD is included in purchasing the entire Love Live! Season 1 Blu-rays from . It was released on September 25, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Yuugo Sasakura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BEPC-0004)' 'CD' #Puwa Puwa-O! #Puwa Puwa-O! (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi ni tondeke! Suki suki puwa puwa (Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!) Aitaku naru naru BABY (suki suki puwa puwa) Aitai tsubasa ga byun byun motto byun byun hayaku (Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!) Watashi o mitsuketara tsukamaete (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Oozora kakemeguru koigokoro (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Sekaijuu de tatta hitotsu no LOVE (OH! YES!!) Dakara wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda Fushigi dayo itsu kara? Wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda Fushigi dayo nande da? (Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!) Hitori wa iya iya BABY (kisu kisu puwa puwa) Hitori ja namida ga junjun hoppe junjun nagare (Kisu Kisu puwa puwa Kisu Kisu puwa puwa kudasai!) Watashi wa ai no naka oyoideru (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Kurushiku sasenai de koigokoro (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Sekaijuu de tatta hitori no YOU (OH! YES!!) Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo shinjite? Wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo ima sugu! Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai BE MY BABY Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai matte nasai Kimi ni tondeke! Suki suki puwa puwa Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo shinjite yo? Wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo shinjite PLEASE! Fushigi dayo! Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa Kisu kisu puwa puwa kisu kisu puwa puwa kudasai! |-| Kanji= 君に飛んでけ!スキスキぷわぷわ (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) 会いたくなるなるBABY(スキスキぷわぷわ) 会いたいツバサがびゅんびゅん　もっとびゅんびゅん早く (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) 私をみつけたらつかまえて(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 大空かけめぐる恋心(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 世界中でたったひとつのLOVE(OH! YES!!) だからわーおわーお!夢ならば ねねね?わーおわーお!覚めないで 君をずっとずっとスキなんだ 不思議だよ　いつから? わーおわーお!夢ならば ねねね?わーおわーお!覚めないで 君をずっとずっとスキなんだ 不思議だよ　なんでだ? (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) ひとりはいやいやBABY(キスキスぷわぷわ) ひとりじゃナミダがじゅんじゅん　ほっぺじゅんじゅん流れ (キスキスぷわぷわ　キスキスぷわぷわくださいっ!) 私は愛のなかおよいでる(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 苦しくさせないで恋心(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 世界中でたったひとりのYOU(OH! YES!!) そしてわーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じて? わーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　いますぐ! 会いたい　会いたい　会いにいこう 会いたい　会いたい　BE MY BABY 会いたい　会いたい　会いにいこう 会いたい　会いたい　待ってなさいっ 君に飛んでけ!スキスキぷわぷわ そしてわーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じてよ? わーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じてPLEASE! 不思議だよー! スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわ キスキスぷわぷわ　キスキスぷわぷわくださいっ! |-| English= Fly to you! Love you love you puwa puwa (Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa!) I want to see you see you, BABY (Love you love you, puwa puwa!) I want to see you, my wings are beating, beating faster, quickly. (Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa, love you love you, puwa puwa!) When you find me, capture me (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Our love rushes about the vast sky (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Throughout the world, there's no love like ours (OH! YES!!) So then, wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, since when? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, why do I? (Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa!) Alone is no good, baby (Kiss kiss, puwa puwa) When I'm alone the tears fall in a line, down my cheek in a line (Give me kiss kiss, puwa puwa, kiss kiss, puwa puwa!) I'm swimming around inside our love (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa) Don't break my heart (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Throughout the world, there's no-one like you (OH! YES!!) Then, wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you right now! I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, BE MY BABY I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, wait for me Fly to you! Love you love you, puwa puwa! Then wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me PLEASE! It's strange! Love you love you, puwa puwa, love you love you, puwa puwa! Give me kiss kiss, puwa puwa, kiss kiss, puwa puwa! Trivia * The off-vocal version can be heard as background music in Season 2 Episode 5 during the fashion show. References Category:Discography Category:Printemps Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi